Crazy little thing called love
by drarryotp420
Summary: Naruto is the school's bad boy. Well, until he got expelled... At the new school he must face new problems he never thought he would. And on top of that, this school's bad boy is none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest guy Naruto ever had laid eyes upon. Will Naruto strive to be a better person than he was at his old school?
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck off." That word, that voice, _his_ voice. Naruto had never heard someone use that phrase as a goodbye before.

Naruto Uzumaki had already experienced a horrible day when he was sent to the principal's office. The day had started off with awful weather, by the time he got to school he was wet to the bone. When he walked into the classroom he was 20 minutes late. The teacher was furious and Naruto's punishment was no lunch.

"The whole school system is fucked!" said Naruto after the lesson. He and his gang walked outside. The rain had stopped, but the sky was still gray. There was nobody around. As he and his friends walked down some stairs he stumbled into a boy. The boy fell down the stairs made of stone, down to the ground.

Naruto said nothing, not even looking at the person. He simply did not care, instead he just walked by him. His friends laughed at the boy laying on the floor.

"Hey, fuckface! Aren't you gonna apologize?" the boy laying on the ground said. Naruto and his friends turned around.

"What did you say?" Naruto said with a low voice. The boy stood up.

"You heard me, stupid bitch!"

Naruto lost his temper, with quick steps he walked up to the person and punched his jaw. With brutal force he kept punching and kicking the boy all over his fragile body. Naruto's friends backed off, a fight with Naruto had never escalated like this before. They tried to stop Naruto's actions.

"N-Naruto, maybe you should sto-"

"Fuck off!" said Naruto.

"Come on, man. Let's get out of here before anyone sees us."

Naruto stopped punching the boy.

"Whatever" he scoffed. He looked down at the boy. "If you tell this to anyone, you're dead." The gang went back in, leaving the boy on the ground.

Some hours passed. Naruto was hungry and since he wasn't allowed to eat school lunch today, he was all alone during the lunch break. He sat on a bench in the corridor, scrolling through his instagram feed. Suddenly, the loudspeakers on the school walls said with a serious, female voice: "Naruto Uzumaki to the principal's office, NOW!" Students around Naruto looked at him and started whispering to each other. Naruto's heart started pumping faster. This could not be happening, he never got in trouble. Usually when fights got serious everyone was too scared to tell anyone, let alone the feared Naruto and that's why he was the school's bad boy. "_That little shit must´ve exposed me!" _ was his first thought. With heavy stomps he walked into the principal's office. And what did he see? Not the boy from the morning, something even worse. His friends. His best, and only friends.

"What is this about?" said Naruto with confusion in his voice.

"Quiet!" said the angry principle who sat on his chair. "I don't want to hear any word spoken by you ever again, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"But sir, I-"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't expel you!" said the man and banged his fist on the desk. He picked up a document and fixed his glasses. "Let's see here... you've done vandalism, fights, bullying, arrived late many times or even worse, not even coming to school at all! And today you injured a boy so much that he had to go to the hospital!" He was red in his face out of anger.

"But sir... I can get better!"

"Yes, you can. You can walk out of those doors and never come back again."

Naruto looked at him for one second with despair, then he walked out immediately. He ran outside and the cold air hit his face.

"The poor boy has nowhere to go!" a loud voice shouted behind him.

He turned around. It was his friends who now were his ex-friends.

"You bastards!" he cried, "Why did you do it?! I thought we were friends!"

"Hah! Friends? We've always hated you, Naruto. The whole school does. We all longed for this very special moment."

"But we're not even yet!" said one of them.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said with a shaky voice.

"To get even, we need to beat you up!"

The boys laughed together.

"No! Please!" Naruto screamed while they got closer to him. They forced him down on the ground and one of the guys took up a knife from his pocket. He cut three scars on each cheek on Naruto's face. The pain was real.

"This is because you're nothing more than a pussy!"

Naruto could feel tears streaming down his face into the new wounds, it hurt _so _bad. "_Make it stop, make it stop" _he thought. He felt more punches hit his face, but he did not care anymore, all he wanted was to curl up and die. He could feel himself getting dizzy and in the corner of his eyes he could see black spots forming.

"That's enough" someone said. The gang walked away and one of the gang members spit on him.

Naruto's clothes were dirty and his whole body ached when he arrived home. Iruka saw him through a window and ran to the door and opened it.

"Naruto! What happened to you?! I got a call from your principal saying you got expelled! Can you imagine how worried I got when you didn't come home straight away! And you didn't answer my phone calls!"

Naruto shivered. He was cold and he didn't have the strength to talk.

"Oh my god! What happened to your face?" Naruto started crying and Iruka ran towards him and pulled him in for a hug. "Who did this?! Come on, you need a bath."

Naruto laid in the bathtub, staring at the wall. He raised his fingers to his face to feel the scars.

"Ouch!" he whispered as he felt a stinging sensation. He climbed up from the bath and reached for a towel. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His face was hideous. He looked like a _fox _with the scars. A lying, sneaky little fox.

He went to the bedroom, then he fell on his bed and started sobbing quietly. The door creaked and Iruka walked in slowly.

"Naruto... are you asleep?" He asked quietly.

"No...leave me alone"

"You know I can't leave you like this! Naruto, we need to talk."

"B-but you w-wouldn´t understand!" Naruto wailed.

"I don't need to know exactly what happened. I just want you to know that I care about you and I don't want you to fail school. I know you can do better than this."

Naruto stayed quiet. He didn't look at Iruka.

"The only option now is to send you to the boarding school."

"You mean Konoha high?" said Naruto and turned his face to Iruka. Iruka nodded.

"It will cost, but you know I'll do anything for you. Please don't let me down this time, Naruto." He walked out, closed the door and the room got dark again. Naruto hated school, but he really didn't want to disappoint Iruka. It was time to get better. No more fights, no more trouble. He wanted to get a life, get real friends and fit in. Naruto fell asleep thinking about how lucky he was that Iruka had adopted him. He couldn't have asked for a better father.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha high. The biggest school in the whole city of Konoha. Naruto walked through the big gate and looked around curiously. The massive building stood ahead of him, behind some trees. Behind the school was a thick forest. There were two dormitories, one to the left and one to the right.

"Hi! Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" a girl asked him. The girl had pink hair, like bubblegum. She was quite petit, she only reached up to Naruto´s chin. It looked like she was wearing some sort of uniform, probably the school uniform. Her skirt was very high up, like she wanted attention. Naruto felt a slight disgust.

"Yes...and you are?"

The girl giggled cutely.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you! I'm here to guide you around the school since you're new here." She had a bright smile on her face. "Come on, follow me!" She turned around and together they walked to the school entrance. The weather was cold and leaves whirled in the wind. People were walking around, when they spotted Naruto they started whispering to each other. Everyone wore school uniforms except Naruto, so it was not hard to spot him. Naruto followed Sakura closely when they entered the building, since it was a pretty big school. He didn't want to get lost on his first day. They walked for a while and Sakura showed him where he had his classes, where he could find the toilets, where the cafeteria was and where he could go if he needed help. The last thing she showed him was the boys dorms. She didn't show him the girls dorms, since boys were not allowed to enter that building. Girls were not allowed in the boys dorm either, but Sakura didn't seem to care. They walked into the boys dorms and stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall.

"I think this is your room!" She got closer to Naruto's ear and whispered: "Good luck with your roommate!" She looked a little bit frightened as she walked away.

"_What was that all about..?" _Naruto thought.

"SAKURAAAAA, I heard your voice my angel!" A guy with a bowl cut burst through the door.

Naruto turned to see Sakura running out of the dorms. The guy sighed and turned towards Naruto.

"I assume you're Naruto? I am Rock Lee!" The guy said whilst stretching out his hand.

"_Oh no," _thought Naruto, "_he looks like a dork. But I need to be nice now..."_

"Uh, yeah I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!" He said with a fake grin, trying his best to be nice. Lee shaked Naruto's hand with a firm grip.

"Maaan, Sakura sure is hot. Don't you think?"

Naruto thought for a second about her looks. He despised her.

"I don't know... she's not my style, I guess."

Lee looked at him with concern. "_How could Naruto not notice Sakura's beauty? She is like the hottest girl in this school! What if he's gay... naaah..." _

"Okay, well this is our room" Lee said a bit awkwardly while pushing Naruto into the room. He looked around the room, it sure was small but it would do. Naruto put his bag on his bed and sat down. An uniform was laying neatly on his bed.

Lee looked at Naruto's face for a while. Naruto pretended that he didn't notice.

"If you don't mind me asking... what happened to your face?"

Naruto froze, memories of that day started to flood his mind. If he wanted to begin a new life, he had to leave the past. He came up with a lie.

"Um... my cat did it to me."

"Your... cat? Did THAT?"

"Yes. It's a rescued cat! She's very shy." Naruto said nervously. This was such a bad lie. Naruto hoped that Lee was stupid enough to believe it. Drops of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Oh, that's so sweeet!" Lee said. Naruto sighed in relief.

Well, he certainly was stupid.

"Do you have any pictures you can show me?"

Naruto started panicking again.

"_Shit, what do I do?" _he thought. He did have one or two cat memes on his camera roll. He quickly cropped a cat meme so only the cat was left, he showed it to Lee.

"Awww it's so cute, it's even smiling." Naruto was lucky that Lee didn't use reddit. He quickly put his phone back into his pocket to flee from the situation.

"Well, I think I have to go now, you know, to the principal's office. They want to see me now." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Okay. See you later, friend!"

Naruto gave him a quick smile and escaped from the room. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage to share room with this guy for two years, two fucking years! "_Maybe he's not that bad when you get to know him... "_

The main building was big and full of students, they looked at the new boy with curiosity. Naruto's eyes wandered around the school, it was quite nice actually. Far better that his old school. He went to the principal's office upstairs. He opened the door to find a woman in her thirties. She sat behind her desk and she looked both serious and kind at the same time.

"Hello, you must be Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"Come in." She gave him a pleasant smile. "I'm Tsunade. We are here to discuss your behaviour at your previous school, I just want to make sure that it won't repeat itself here." She used a quite serious tone.

"Of course it won´t ma'am, I will make sure that I'm gonna control my temper. I have changed a lot." Naruto said it with a straight voice. He really wanted to be good, to be accepted, to have real friends, that he just recently discovered he never had.

"I sure hope you have. We want all of our students to do their best while they're here. So if you stay peaceful I'm sure you'll have a great time here. Right, here is your schedule, and your locker code. Don't show it to anyone else." She passed Naruto an envelope.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Naruto was minding his own business when he walked out of the room and down the big stairs. When he reached the last step he tripped on something and fell. The envelope flew out of his hand.

"Oops, sorry new guy!"

Naruto looked up. A guy with two pointy red tattoos on each cheek sat on the stairs. He was the one who had reached out his foot so that Naruto tripped on it. The guy was amused and laughed at him.

"_Don't get angry Naruto," _Naruto thought to himself. "_You don't want to get all the attention already!"_

The guy stood up and walked towards him, he got a little too close for Narutos liking. He could feel the guys breath on his face. It looked like he was observing him or something.

"What was your name, something like Naturo?"

Naruto laughed nervously. Was this guy serious?

"Naruto... that's my name."

"Hey, Kiba! Who's the nerd?"

Both Naruto and the so-called Kiba turned around. Naruto's heart jumped up to his throat when he witnessed the owner of that voice. Naruto's body became numb. He was gorgeous. His raven hair looked like silk, his eyes were black as onyx and _that voice, _so beautiful. He looked like an angel from heaven. Naruto had never in his life witnessed such a beautiful creature before.

"What's this?" the stranger said and picked up Naruto's envelope from the floor and looked at it. He opened it and took up the schedule. Naruto became conscious again and his heart pumped faster than ever. He swallowed and tried to use his voice.

"T-that's mine..."

"Would you look at that, Kiba! We're in the same class as this loser." said the beautiful man.

"C-can I have it back?" Naruto said with a blush on his face, why did he get so nervous now?

"Fuck off." The stranger threw the envelope carelessly in front of Naruto and walked away. Kiba winked at Naruto and then followed the raven-haired boy. Naruto was alone again. _Fuck off._ That word, that voice, _his_ voice. Naruto had never heard someone use that phrase as a goodbye before. Naruto stared at them, watching as they strode away. He stood frozen on his spot.

When Naruto finally walked back to his dorm everyone were watching him. Everyone wondered why the new boy looked so... damaged. Right now, he had mixed feelings. He was confused. Did he just get a crush... on a _guy_?

During the afternoon, Naruto decided to find out his name. Lee was on the floor doing sit-ups.

"Lee, do you know the students here well?"

"Why?"

"I encountered someone in the main building, he was quite..."

"Special?"

"Eh, sure. He had black hair and black eyes and he hang out with a guy called Kiba."

"Oh no... you mean... him?!"

"Who?" Naruto was now even more confused, was Lee afraid of him?

"Sasuke Uchiha, this school's most popular guy! He's the bad boy of all the bad boys here... you should watch out for him, Naruto!"


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto dreamed about Sasuke that night. He stood in the sunlight, cherry blossoms were blowing in the wind. He walked closer. When Naruto woke up to the alarm clock he was sweating. He changed into his school uniform and left the room without making his bed.

"Wait, Naruto!" it was Lee.

"_Hurray" _Naruto thought, he turned around and Lee ran up to him.

"Heading for breakfast?" Naruto had forgotten about that, the only thing he could think about was yesterday.

"You go ahead, I'm not that hungry... " and he wasn't lying this time. It felt like he had butterflies in his stomach and he didn't know if it was good or bad.

"You sure?" Lee looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah" Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

He walked fast to the classroom because he absolutely did not want to come late to his first lesson. When he arrived he was almost twenty minutes too early. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he came too early to a lesson. He always came late in his past school, but now it almost felt like he would lose everything if he was late even once in a year. But why did he bother to come this early this time? Was it because he wanted to make a good first-impression to the teacher? No, not that. It must have been because of...

"Sasuke." Naruto got startled and put his hand over his mouth. He hoped that no one heard that. He could feel his heart starting to pump faster as he thought about him. Sasuke could arrive anytime now. They did go in the same class. That's what Sasuke said. Naruto waited and waited. The long minutes passed and each time he heard footsteps his eyes automatically moved to that direction. It wasn't Sasuke. He sighed. After a while students in his class started to arrive. They were carrying books and school computers. His classmates were many and the small area in front of the classroom door started to get crowded. No one greeted Naruto, except for one person.

"Hi, you're the new kid right?"

"_Ugh, why does everyone call me the new kid?"_

Naruto looked up at the boy who had spoken. He had black hair in a ponytail. He looked a bit bored.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto."

"Shikamaru," the boy said. He turned around and waved to someone but Naruto didn't see to whom. A brown haired boy walked up to them. Naruto recognised him immediately.

"This is Naruto. Naruto this is Kiba-"

"We've met" said Kiba with a wink. Naruto blushed a little. Why did he wink all the time? Maybe it was just his thing. To wink at people.

"So, how's the first day of school so far, friend?" Kiba asked him.

Naruto got startled.

"Did you call me friend?"

"Hey, you don't need to accept my friendship if you don't want to. I'm just trying to be nice! But you'll need a friend if you're gonna survive here."

Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I suppose" Maybe if he accepted Kibas friendship he could get closer to Sasuke... What was he thinking?! It wasn't like he liked him or anything! He was just good looking.

Speak of the devil... Sasuke walked up to them. His hair was laying so beautifully over his face as his face looked so neutral. His eyes looked like the neverending space. Naruto's heart started racing. "_Act cool Naruto!" _He thought.

"Hello Sasuke!" Sasuke stopped, there was an awkward silence. "_Stupid, why did I have to say that!? He doesn't even know my name!"_

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Sasuke looked between Kiba and Shikamaru uncertainty.

"It's the guy from yesterday, don't you remember?" Kiba said amused.

"Oh, yeah now I do! It's the new kid!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Finally, Kakashi-sensei´s here," said Shikamaru.

Naruto hadn't even noticed that the lesson had started some time ago. The teacher was more than fifteen minutes late. He had grey hair but didn't look old, well of what you could see of his face anyways, he wore a mask that covered half of his face.

"Sorry for letting you wait, students! My coffee machine broke so I had to go to starbucks!"

Everyone sighed irritatedly.

"Yeah sure, Kaki"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, Inuzuka?"

Kakashi opened the door to the classroom and the students walked in. When Naruto was about to do so, Kakashi stopped him.

"Attention, everyone! We have a new student here! Why don't you introduce yourself, Naruto."

Naruto gulped. Everyone looked at him. He didn't even dare to look at Sasuke.

"H-hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." The silence afterwards was haunting.

"You can take a seat besides... Sakura" Kakashi said.

"Right" Naruto walked down the classroom to the back where Sakura sat besides a window. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

"Hi again, Naruto!"

"Hi." He looked around the classroom. Kiba sat besides Sasuke, also at the back but on the other side. So technically Naruto sat besides Sasuke... almost. Naruto turned his eyes slowly to Sasuke and realized that Sasuke had been staring at him the whole time. Naruto quickly looked down at his bench. Kakashi saw them both. He smirked under his mask.

"Today, we are gonna write poetry!" Kakashi fastly picked up a chalk and wrote with incredible speed the word "poetry" on the chalkboard. Some groaned.

"Kakashi-sensei... can't we just have a real lesson for once? It feels like we haven't learned anythi-"

Kakashi threw the chalk at the kid who was speaking. It hit his head before anyone even noticed that he had thrown it.

"Ouch!"

"Nobody shall disrespect my teaching!" Kakashi looked very serious compared to just a second ago. "What do you call a real lesson, huh? A meaningless hour where everyone is told to read fifty pages of total nonsense and then answer questions about it?" He looked down and smirked. "A normal teacher would do just what they were told in teacher school. But I won't do that, because I want you all to remember what you did in school and not just think about it as some years wasted!"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. What the hell was this man babbling about? Anyhow, Kakashi was not like any other teacher, that was for sure...

"Alright, enough rambling! Pick up your pencils and start writing! You can write any kind of poetry you like, be creative. The winner will get a free-sandwich ticket at the cafeteria!"

Kiba opened up his laptop and Kakashi gasped.

"You can't use your laptops! That is forbidden!"

"Fine I won't-"

"Get to the floor and do five push-ups!"

"But Sensei I-"

"I changed my mind! Do ten!"

"Fine!"

Kiba stepped out of his chair and got down on the floor and did ten push-ups. Kakashi was pleased.

"Yes... good...HEY! What are you all looking at! Start writing, NOW!"

Everyone did as he said immediately, except for Naruto. He didn't have any supplies.

"Sensei...? I don't have any paper and pen."

"Oh! You're right, my bad!"

Kakashi searched around in drawers and took out a pencil and a paper sheet. He walked down to Naruto's bench with it, but before he gave it to him he looked at him deeply in the eyes and said:

"Naruto... I want you to do your best, okay?" He put the paper and pencil in front of Naruto and walked back to his desk. Naruto looked at the blank paper sheet in front of him. Kakashi was a very special teacher, but Naruto couldn't tell whether he was serious or joking. Naruto sighed and wrote a title with crooked letters above the top line on the paper sheet: "Believe it."

Naruto sat with that title during the majority of the lesson without coming up with something to write below. He peeked Sakura's poem. She had written pages by now! She looked emotional as she wrote. Suddenly, a teardrop fell from her eye and landed on the paper. Naruto got shocked and although he didn't like her, his brain told him to intervene anyways.

"Sakura?" he whispered carefully. She looked up at him with a surprised face. She blinked away the tears and tried to smile, but it was obvious that she was crying.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head and then she hugged Naruto. Naruto felt uncomfortable for a second, but then he hugged her back. Was this how it felt to console someone, make them feel better? Naruto felt better about himself when he realized that, even though he had no idea why Sakura was crying. "_And I used to be such a bad guy to hang out with…"_

Sakura stopped hugging him.

"Thanks Naruto, it means a lot. You're a good guy."

Naruto smiled. He liked the thought of that.

"Time's up! Drop your pens!" shouted Kakashi all of sudden. He looked around the classroom with a pleased face. "Now, this is what I call a good lesson! I told you all to drop your pens but you still haven't because you can't stop writing!"

The sound of pencils writing on paper slowly faded away. At the end, there was only one pencil left and it was writing loudly. Everyone turned back and looked at Kiba who was writing intensively. Kiba looked up.

"Wha… what are y'all looking at?!"

Everyone started to laugh, except for Kakashi.

"Silence! I think that Kiba is writing something exceptional. Would mind sharing your poem with us, Kiba?"

"No, not at all!"

Kiba stood up from his chair and cleared his throat.

"I love my puppy. His name is Akamaru. He is the cutest puppy in the world. Akamaru makes me happy. I want to hug him!"

The whole classroom got silent. Kiba still looked happy.

"What do you think?"

"I…" Kakashi blinked away the tears coming from his eyes. "I LOVE it! Kiba, here's your price for getting to the 1st place!"

Kiba gasped. Sakura slammed her palm on her desk.

"You haven't even looked at the other poems and still you're letting Kiba win?!"

"Class is over! Good job everyone!"

Later that day when Naruto was walking back to his dorm, he met Sakura on his way there.

"Sakura! How are you?"

"I'm good, Naruto… Hey, don't tell anyone about what happened in Kakashi's lesson today, alright?"

"You mean… that you were crying?"

"Yeah… I assume you wanna know why I did?" Sakura said looking down at her feet.

"Actually, yeah."

"It's because I…" she started crying again. "I wrote about my life's biggest crush ever!"

She stuttered as she said this, her face was all red. Naruto almost felt disappointment. Crying over a little crush? Who did that?

"Do you have a crush, Naruto?"

"I mean, I- erm. Yeah."

"Who is it? Come on, don't be shy."

"Heheh erm, eh..."

"Is it Sasuke?"

Naruto started to panic a little.

"How did you-"

"I know you've been giving him the eye."

Naruto couldn't believe it. "_Shit, am I that obvious?" _

"Okay, congratulations, you're right. But don't tell anyone! You'll keep my secret and I'll keep yours."

"Deal!" Sakura said with a smirk. Naruto sighed in relief. They split up and went back to their dorms.

When Sakura got to her room she picked up her pink diary and started writing:

_Dear diary! Guess what. Naruto likes Sasuke, he said it himself! But I'm not gonna lose to a loser like him! Sasuke will be MINE! I will destroy that little yellow-haired prick!_

_-xoxo Sakura_.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a saturday morning. Iruka was texting his new secret lover while he drank his coffee.

_\- wyd? ;)_

\- Iruka smiled and replied:

\- not much, u?

_\- my coffee machine broke..._

\- Aw thats sad

\- i have coffee here, wanna come over? i'm home alone ;)

_\- i'll be there in 5_

It took more than 5 minutes for his secret lover to arrive. I took in fact 30 minutes. When Iruka finally heard footsteps outside, he got so excited that he immediately ran to the door.

"You're finally he-" Iruka immediately stopped when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi dad, I'm back! I thought it would be a good idea to visit you during the weekend, I've already missed you so much!"

"Oh it's just you Naruto..." Iruka was heartbroken.

"Were you expecting somebody else…?" Naruto was suspicious and curious to Iruka's reaction, wasn't he happy that he was home?

"No, no. Come in now"

Naruto took of his shoes and jacket as Iruka heard new footsteps outside. "_Oh no. Not now." _Iruka turned around and saw his newfound lover walk there.

"Iru-chaaan!"

Naruto ran back to the door to see who it was. When he saw the person he dropped his jaw.

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

Naruto panicked. Why was Kakashi here? Had Naruto done something terribly wrong in class?! He couldn't recall anything…

Kakashi froze on his spot when he saw Naruto. This was not what he was expecting. Was his student his secret lover's SON?

Iruka was just as confused as both of them. Did Naruto just say "sensei"? Was Kakashi his TEACHER?

Naruto looked between the two men.

"Dad! I've done nothing wrong in school, I swear! I don't know why my teacher is here..."

Iruka was numb. He couldn't move a muscle and his face looked like he had lost all of his feelings.

"Kakashi's your teacher…?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka, then Naruto and back to Iruka.

"Naruto's your son?!"

Naruto got confused.

"Wait a minute… I'm not in trouble? What is happening?"

"Why would you be, you've not done nothing bad right?" Iruka asked suspiciously.

"Iruka…" said Kakashi who changed the subject, "I thought you were home alone…"

"I was! Until he came home!"

The puzzle begun to come together for little Naruto.

"Dad! You're gay!?"

Kakashi fell to the ground.

"He said it! Oooh he said it…"

Naruto ran to his bedroom, leaving the two men alone. He was confused and he didn't know what to feel. He sat on his bed with a lot of thoughts in his head. Iruka entered the room carefully.

"Naruto? Can I talk to you?"

He looked like he wanted to apologize for something. Naruto gave him a quite upset look.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't really want you to know, yet. I hope you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I'm…" Naruto got quiet for a second. "I'm happy for you! You finally found someone you like!"

Iruka looked surprised.

"That's so sweet Naruto… thank you." He searched for something else to say. "Oh… and thank you for visiting me. I'm sorry that all this happened right when you came."

"It's okay. Leave me now."

Iruka gave him a smile, then left the room. When Naruto couldn't hear Iruka's footsteps anymore he banged his head against his pillow.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of all the people, he just had to hook up with my weirdo teacher! I'm not even going to be able to look at him when I go to school again! That is so awkward!" He had to talk to someone. Someone he trusted.

_Two days later - monday evening_

Sakura was visiting Naruto's room. She sat on Naruto's bed and Naruto sat on Lee's. Lee had a vacation and if he didn't, Sakura wouldn't dare to be there.

"So, your dad is in a relationship with Kakashi-sensei and you don't know how to act?"

"Yes exactly." Naruto looked down at his twiddling thumbs. "I mean, I guess that I'm happy for him. It's just that it's so awkward between me and Kakashi now."

"Don't worry so much! It's gonna be alright." She smiled for a sec. "It's actually pretty cute. I didn't know Kakashi-sensei liked men."

"I didn't know my dad did… gosh, what else do I not know yet?!"

"There's always something, ain't it?"

A couple of seconds of silence passed. Sakura looked at the time on her phone.

"It's getting late, I better head back to my room now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I guess."

When she opened the door she turned around to Naruto.

"And don't make the situation into a bad thing, okay? See the positive sides instead."

Naruto gave her a quick smile as she closed the door and disappeared.

Naruto laid down on the bed, trying to relax. Thoughts about Sakura started to appear in his mind. He really liked her, as a friend. It felt like he finally had someone to talk to besides Iruka, and it felt great. Iruka would never really understand his problems but it felt like someone his age could, like Sakura. He really trusted her. He delved further into his thought and memories. These past weeks had been wonderful, he had real friends. Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee (even though Lee was annoying, he was always there for him) and… Sasuke. Were they really friends? Naruto certainly wanted more than that… but he was certain that Sasuke wasn't gay, he couldn't be. But if he was, would he really like a guy like Naruto? His voice, he wanted to hear it. He closed his eyes.

"Naruto"

"_Ahh there it is, so beautiful" _He thought, drifting of further into his dreams.

"Sasuke..." he said happily.

"Hey, Naruto! HEY!"

"_Why would he scream?" _Naruto frowned, why was he dreaming about Sasuke screaming?

His thought were interrupted when he felt a stinging sensation in his arm.

"Naruto, wake up you idiot!"

"Oww!" Naruto sat right up on his bed and opened his eyes. There right before him stood none other than Sasuke.

"Sasuke, is that you?! W-what why are you here, what's happening?! How did you get in my room?"

"Calm down" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Wh- wha- what?" Naruto was really confused. Was he still dreaming? Naruto looked down at his bruised arm. "Did you just hit me?"

"Well, you didn't wake up so it was the last option"

"So, this is not a dream?" Naruto said with a sceptical voice.

"No" Sasuke groaned. "How much of an idiot can you be?"

Naruto chuckled. But quietly.

"Anyways, we've gotta go now" Sasuke said reaching out his arm for Naruto to take it. Narutos heart started to pump faster.

"What?" Naruto said once again, still confused.

"Ugh, just come on"

Naruto didn't question it further and took Sasuke's arm. His hand was so warm, he could feel Sasuke's smooth skin on his own. It was the first time they've touched, his heart started to pump even faster. Sasuke dragged him to the window, so that's where he had came from. But, where the hell are they going?

"Jump" Sasuke said in a low voice.

"What?! Are you craz-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Sasuke pushed him out of the window.

He was prepared for his body to hit the cold, hard ground beneath him but was surprised as his body fell into a warmth, another body.

"_Oh thank god" _Naruto sighed in relief.

The saviour on the other hand shivered as Naruto's exhale hit his neck. Naruto stood up and looked down at the person who had caught him.

"Oh, hi Kiba. Need some help?" Naruto said with a grin while reaching out a hand for support. Kiba took it firmly and hoisted himself up.

"Thank you. lucky I caught you eh?

"Yeah, thank you! Though, I can't believe Sasuke pushed me out of a window!" Naruto said looking up at his window which was nearer the ground than he imagined.

"By the way… where is Sasuke?"

"I'm right here, you dork." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto turned around and there stood Sasuke. He had never seen Sasuke smile before.

"Wow! I didn't hear you, are you a ninja or something?"

"Hn" Sasuke exhaled, it sounded a little bit like he was trying to force himself not to laugh. Wait, did he just make Sasuke laugh? Naruto's smile grew wider, he made him laugh, almost, and it felt wonderful.

"Alright you spooks, let's go before anyone spots us." said Sasuke, looking around as if he tried to see if anyone was around. It was 11 pm, the sky was dark and the stars twinkled. The moon was casting a low light on them.

"Wait, where are we going?" Naruto only realised this now, he had been kidnapped. But he did not complain, Sasuke was here after all.

"To McDonald's!" Kiba said walking ahead of them, leading the way.

When they were sneaking away, they were followed by two green eyes. Sakura was sitting behind her window, looking at them discreetly between the blinds. She could see the way Naruto was looking at her precious Sasuke.

"_That little bastard… he thinks he's so much better than me, doesn't he?"_


	5. Chapter 5

"Three cheeseburgers and one big strawberry milkshake," Kiba said with a smile to the cashier at McDonalds. It was late and the restaurant was almost empty. The cashier was looking suspiciously at the three youths, but he didn't question why they were up so late.

"I'll have a small vanilla milkshake" said Sasuke. Since Kiba had a strawberry milkshake and Sasuke a vanilla one, Naruto was left with only one option. Sasuke and Kiba were looking at him, waiting for him to order.

"A chocolate milkshake and medium fries, please."

Naruto was reaching for his wallet, but Sasuke stopped him.

"I'm paying for everything."

"Oh, you don't have to! I can pay for myself." Sasuke only glanced at Naruto as he walked towards a table with his milkshake.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Sasuke's filthy rich." Kiba said with a giggle. When Naruto received his food he walked towards the table where Sasuke sat. He looked between Sasuke and Kiba.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

"Since Shikamaru couldn't come, we thought we'd bring you instead." Sasuke answered.

"Okay, but why me?"

"Because you're very interesting, Naruto. I don't think you're the nerd that I said you were." Naruto couldn't help the blush spreading on his face.

"Of course I'm not a nerd! I can't stand nerds."

"Of course you can't. Because something tells me that you're not the Mr. Good Guy that you're acting like."

Naruto's heart started pumping faster. He leaned back into his chair. Kiba looked at both of them without saying anything. The looks on their faces were so… intense. Sasuke leaned forward and put his arm on the table. He looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"What are those scars on your face, Naruto?"

Naruto panicked. What should he say now? He couldn't use the cat-excuse now. Sasuke was certainly not stupid. Maybe Kiba would fall for it, but not Sasuke.

"Uhh… my cat did it to me," said he anyways. "Let's talk about something else."

Kiba looked shocked. Naruto saw in his eyes that he was convinced. Sasuke leaned back and took a sip from his milkshake.

"It's getting late, let's head back" Kiba said with a big yawn. He hadn't eaten his last cheeseburger yet and he put it in his jacket pocket.

"I think I'll stay for a bit" Sasuke said, looking into Naruto's eyes. Naruto understood what he meant immediately.

"I-I have to use the toilet, you can go if you want Kiba!" He said nervously as he stood up and walked to the restroom. Kiba looked confused between him and Sasuke. Sasuke stared into the wall, not noticing Kibas glances.

"Well I'm gonna go now, bye Sasuke, see you tomorrow!" Kiba walked out of the restaurant.

Naruto stood in front of the mirror. Sasuke really was a special boy, but Naruto just couldn't stop liking him. He talked to his reflection in the mirror.

"Just walk out there and talk to him, dammit! Believe it!"

He turned to the door and opened it quickly. In front of him stood Sasuke.

"Let's go back to the dorms, shall we?" He took a sip from his vanilla milkshake as if nothing was weird. Naruto nodded, his voice wouldn't come forward.

They walked out, Naruto trailing behind him. When they had walked for a bit Sasuke did a sudden turn into an alley. Naruto couldn't remember walking this way before.

"Sasuke are we going the right wa-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Sasuke slammed him into the brick wall. The air escaped him and he gasped.

"Now I want you to tell me the truth Naruto. Don't lie to me."

"Do you... really want to know how I got these scars?"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he stared into Naruto's eyes, Naruto had never seen Sasuke's eyes so close before, they almost looked a bit red in the light of the moon.

"I was… betrayed. My friends at my old school did it. But they were never my friends really. They hated me, for the person I had become. They punched me, kicked me and… cut these scars on my face. Don't you hate me too Sasuke, don't you just want to punch me, hurt me?" Naruto's eyes stared into Sasuke's onyx ones. Sasuke didn't even answer the question.

"I suppose you want help to get your revenge, huh?" Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on his neck as he leaned closer, he shivered.

"I never said I wanted revenge…"

"Oh, I know that you do. We can't let those fuckers play around and think that they are better than you. 'Cause they're not."

Naruto thought for a while. A grin spread slowly on his face.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We'll figure it out. Tomorrow. First, we need some good night's sleep."

When they arrived to the dormitories, Sasuke reached up to Naruto's window and opened it carefully. He climbed up and then he reached out his hand and helped Naruto climb up.

"Goodnight, Naruto. By the way, you really are an interesting guy. And… don't try too hard to be someone else. I take back everything I said to you on your first day here." Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke jumped out of the window with grace. Naruto sighed, picked up his phone and laid down on his bed. He noticed that he had 3 new friend request on his instagram. "cherryblossom_" should be Sakura… "Cooldude420" had to be Kiba and "ShiKa" was of course Shikamaru. Naruto got a bit disappointed at the fact that Sasuke hadn't sent one.

"_Maybe I should follow him first..." _He searched for "Sasuke Uchiha" and a profile named only "_uchiha_" popped up. Since Naruto's new friends followed the account, he understood that it was Sasuke's profile. The profile picture was a selfie taken by Sasuke, the bio was empty and his account was private. Naruto tapped on the follow button. He put the phone away, closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Suddenly, he heard fast footsteps outside. Someone was running towards the window! Could it be Sasuke? Did he forget something? The footsteps stopped. Naruto didn't know what to do, so he pretended to be asleep.

"What! This window is not locked!"

Naruto opened his eyes again in terror. He recognized the voice immediately. It was… Rock Lee. Lee opened the window and with his impressive acrobat skills he jumped up and went into the room without having to climb. However, he didn't land quietly so a loud bang sounded when his feet met the floor. Naruto got shocked and he sat up fastly.

"_What do you think you're doing!"_ whispered Naruto angrily.

"I'm back, Nart! Oh, it's good to be back home again!"

"Please... don't call me Nart. Just shut up and go to sleep!"

Lee was surprised by Naruto's odd behavior. Maybe it was just because he was tired? The weird thing was, Naruto didn't look tired at all. Naruto sighed and laid down again. Lee decided to analyze him when he closed his eyes. He could tell that Naruto recently ate something… Naruto had something brown smudged by his mouth. Was it chocolate from the vending machine in the hallway? But who would wake up and walk out in the middle of the night to eat a snack and then go back to sleep? It was quite a mystery for Rock Lee.


End file.
